Amour à Mort
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Un soir de patrouille, Buffy Summers fait la rencontre du prince Dracula, vampire de légende.


**Titre:** Amour à Mort.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Warner Bros Television Network ainsi qu'à l'United Paramount Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Buffy Summers et Dracula.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Buffy Summers / Dracula.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (+16) en raison de l'évocation d'une très légère scène érotique et violente en fin de récit.  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 558.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Un soir de patrouille, Buffy Summers fait la rencontre du prince Dracula, vampire de légende.

* * *

><p>Dans son immense palais comme partout ailleurs, le prince Dracula régnait en maître.<p>

Buffy Summers avait cependant énormément du mal à croire qu'un simple vampire pouvait être le possesseur privilégié d'un pareil pouvoir. Selon elle, il était tout bonnement impossible que Dracula, malgré son immense réputation, soit si différent des autres vampires. Et pourtant sa première rencontre avec lui dans l'un des nombreux cimetières de la ville de Sunnydale lui avait appris que, contrairement à ses semblables, il était parfaitement capable de résister à l'impact brutal d'un pieu dans le cœur. Et peu importait tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser à l'égard du prince des Ténèbres, le fait était qu'il était doté d'une puissance incroyable et que, ce faisant, Buffy n'avait donc pas la moindre idée quant à la manière de l'éliminer...

Naïve comme personne, elle prit malgré tout la décision de suivre le nouveau sbire de Dracula, son meilleur ami, Alexander Harris, jusqu'au château fort dans lequel la bête sanguinaire logeait. En raison de son statut de tueuse de vampires, Buffy se pensait parfaitement capable de lutter contre l'emprise du vampire originel. Mais ses efforts furent vains. Dracula était un vampire épatant. Il avait un charisme et un charme fou. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister. Même Willow Rosenberg, qui semblait être devenue une véritable petite lesbienne convaincue, l'avait qualifié de: « sexy », ce qui avait fortement étonné sa petite amie, Tara Maclay.

Lorsque Buffy finit enfin par se retrouver au sein de l'immense de demeure du vampire, ce dernier la poussa à reculer à son approche, comme si, finalement, il cherchait à la pousser à ressentir une once de crainte à son égard. Malheureusement, la pièce, aussi grande soit-elle, était limitée dans l'espace. Buffy se heurta brusquement à la froideur de la roche. Elle émit un gémissement plaintif à ce soudain contact rugueux.

Satisfait de la savoir prise au piège, Dracula scruta Buffy de ses yeux d'acier. Il posa sa main glacée sur le visage de la Tueuse. Il caressa sa joue avec douceur.

Après plusieurs minutes d'étrange séance d'observation, Buffy tomba mollement dans les bras de Dracula. Elle voulut lutter contre lui mais elle sentit ses membres se paralyser. Puis, profitant de l'immobilité totale de la jeune femme, Dracula prit la décision d'allonger Buffy sur la table de la salle à manger. Car à présent, elle était belle, elle était sienne et il pouvait, sans problème, faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Comprenant rapidement ce que Dracula planifiait de faire de son corps faible, Buffy tenta tant bien que mal de combattre l'emprise du vampire mais elle se sentait aussi impuissante que lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs le jour de ses dix-huit ans...

Dracula posa ses mains sur les genoux de Buffy et lui fit écarter les jambes. Et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux possibles conséquences de ses actes, il lui fit l'amour. Et quand Buffy sentit l'orgasme monter en elle, Dracula planta ses crocs solides dans la cou de sa nouvelle prisonnière.

Lorsque le sang de la Tueuse commença à se faire si rare dans son organisme qu'elle peinait à rester consciente, il se releva, ouvrit une veine de son poignet et poussa Buffy à boire son propre sang, faisant, par la même occasion, d'elle une de ces ignobles créatures de la nuit qu'elle se plaisait d'ordinaire à détruire.


End file.
